Porcelain enamel water contact surfaces are susceptible to the growth of microorganisms, especially when used infrequently. This microorganism growth can lead to problems ranging from offensive appearance and odor to health concerns. On sanitary ware surfaces, for example, bathtubs and sinks, and on stove top ranges, chemicals such as detergent and the like are customarily employed to control bacteria after it has grown. Infrequently utilized water heaters, as in summer houses, contain stagnant water in which microbes may proliferate. Once the bacteria forms, a foul odor may be created. In the case of a water heater containing stagnant water, the foul odor tends to linger until enough water has been used over time to replace the stagnant water with fresh water.
It would be desirable to prevent or mitigate the growth of bacteria on surfaces such as sanitary ware and water heaters while maintaining the protective corrosion resistant properties of the porcelain enamel coating.